User talk:DemonisAOH
Re: Sister Dearest Indeed they are. It is truly a pity. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Admin possibility Hey there, Airzel-of-Haos, Unfortunately, I do not want to be an Admin. I feel that there is too much responsibilty in being one and I think that guys like you, Abec2, Twinstar & ToonBaku are more qualified to handle this wikia than me, since you have more experience. I also do not feel like I have accomplished enough here to be considered a candidate for being an admin yet. Maybe, sometime in the future when I feel like I am ready, I will ask. But not right now. Oh, about the jealousy thing, aren't you an Admin? I always took you as one. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for clarifing that for me. I remember now that ToonBaku lost his position a couple months ago. But that does not change the fact that I do not want to be an Admin right now. So, you don't have to be jealous anymore. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Another idea You know, since you are here now, I can finally ask another admin about another idea. While I have been working on the actors pages, I noticed that there were voice actors for other languages like Spanish, Dutch etc. I am also assuming that many non U.S. people come here regularly as well. I was thinking of making actor pages for these other actors. Would you want me to do that or should I just scrap it? I did get a lot of episode title pictures from watching the Spanish bakugan episodes. Luckily, the title screens were in English. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All right, I will scrap the idea for right now. I will just continue working on the Japanese and English Voice actors at the moment. Zachattack31 (talk) 21:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey AoH "If a new user makes a mistake, it is forbidden for people to attack or yell at the user. Instead, calmly undo or fix the mistake, then tell the user what he did wrong, and what he should do instead. If the user continues to ignore the suggestions, it will result in a block under a breach of the Warning Policy." Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) BD Request Hey, I want to ask you a favor. My sister wants to see a Deezall in Bakugan Dimensions before the game finally closes, so do you think you and I could brawl so I could show her yours? Sure, that's perfect. What time? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 05:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) May Try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Reply Absolutely. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I help? Can I help with the voice stuff too?! I already know how to do it! Ji Robinson (talk) :( fine.. I'll stay outta the way... *sigh* Just tryin ta help.... Ji Robinson (talk) Reply I'm still trying to figure out to get the sound thing actually working, but if you/TS could upload the files, we'll be safe. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi.'We are number 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers.Time to inflict some heavy damage! 13:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That was the right action. #He was trying to "pose" as you. (?) #Once a f@g. Always a f@g, right? UNITE AND STRIKE! 16:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) AOH, forgive me... Forgive me cuz... last week was hard time 4 me with my blog and the post that I talk about my feelings from Spectra Phantom. I think I cursed u, I don't know, but forgive me 4 that. And now that I talk about this amazin character, he appear once again in the 15th episode from MS and I wanna ask u somethin: what do u expected 4 his return and also the return of Dan and Drago in this same episode? Greetings. Xo, Leda. Hi! I figured I wasn't on your list of "family" anymore since I had been away so long, but I was smiling to see I was still there! :) I hope all is going well for you and that you are looking forward to the summer - I think summer will be interesting to say the least. My son gets out of school on my b-day (June 10) and daughter gets out the day before him. Then, '''ALL THE QUIET IN THE WORLD WILL CEASE! I will be around I hope more often. I need to catch up on all that has happened here, who is who in the world of the important, and who is causing trouble so I don't contribute to it. :) Take care! TC (talk) 02:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) My dearest young one... I have NO idea what you meant by you getting out the same day as my REAL son...Are you talking about the last day of school? I know that if I can't wait, it has to be harder for the people that are students! I haven't been around much and I wasn't sure if you...sniff sniff...wanted to still be friends...sniff...sniff...honking blow into a tissue... I am really glad that you are able to be back on, and it looks like you jumped right back into swing of things! I hope to see you on at the same time as me sometime - real-time chat is a little easier than leaving messages and having the endless wait for a reply. (just kidding) Hope you had a great weekend. Talk to you later! :) TC (talk) 18:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Save the .MP3s. Convert them to .OGG Here, and Upload to Pages. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' AIRZEL!!!! AIRZEL HURRY PUT THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!!! XD B - Put A - This on K - Your profile if U - you G - don't want A - Spin master N - To shut D - Bakugan Dimensions down! I - Preotest M - Against E - Shutting N - Dimensions S - down I - We O - Love N - BAKUGAN! S - ♥♥♥ TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 17:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Queenie talked to me. I yield FOR NOW, but I am ''NOT'' your bus boy. Understand? — Ji Robinson (talk) HEY AIRZEL For some reason i though u were nicer on BD.. why is that.. and its quite unprofessional to call someone a fool.. im just saying.. well either hey ZelennaFaviola (talk) 02:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude,WHY did you block me for no reason on Infinity on RTW?! Oh my GOSH it's Darkus RazenTitan! XD! (talk) 17:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you ^_^ Thanks for the compliment. I understand you are an administrator here. I do not know how "cruel and unusual" you can be. I hope you are joking because I absolutely ''HATE'' bullies. Jacob Reign (talk) 21:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ..... I follow the rules, so I don't think we'll have a problem. :) Jacob Reign (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm new to this wikia. Just joined a few moments ago. Jus thought i'd say hi to you, since my auto-messaging thing was you. I will try to be a consistant and frequently active user. I hope you accept me into your community LightedShadows (talk) 01:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Join Hello will you join users wiki edit and make a page all about your self share your opinion on everything that has to do with bakugan here's a link http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Nice Avatar Hey Aoh, I love your avatar. What is it? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 04:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That's where I saw it! My friend was showing me some of his Slipknot music, so I googled it and found the mask. =P Otherwise, how are you? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 14:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I was trying to pull and all-nighter, but I thought I will wait till Monday night. That is my last day of school. Technically, Tuesday is awards, and I don't need to go to that since I didn't get one, and Wednesday is the trip to West Edmonton Mall, and I am not going on that, since I don't like waterparks, and there will be 900+ people there. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 14:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) airzel.... you used to be the closest person to me and this wikia. you used to be so nice. you used to be the best. you used to be like a real brother. and now you've changed. and i hope everything will be back to normalKellynKaz (talk) 02:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and airzel can you tell sarah i take whatever i said back?KellynKaz (talk) 06:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!? WHAT?!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!? I SPECIFICALY SAID ACCELERAK IS MARUCHO'S! VEXFIST IS PAIGE'S! AND SWIFT SWEEP IS RAFE'S! AND YOU BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I... WAS..... RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Lord of Pyrus CONGRATZ! YOU GOTZ A GIFT! Click on it to claim your B-Day DNA code. Thinking with Portals. 22:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY and here is yo ur gift. IT"S A BIG HAOS STRIKEFLIER!!! it's your birthday cake and a sorry cake ^.^KellynKaz (talk) 09:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) WHATS UP? Hey airzel whats up? Out of all the battle brawlers mechtogan, exept for dans which ones your favorite? HEY!!! hey AoH i am here 4 two reasons #i whis you a happy b-day #i got a youtube account im still upload my first vid but yaPain awaits in your future, the cause is shrouded by ashes and mystery 16:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) My Favorite Mechtogan Ya, silent strike is cool. He is my second favorite mechtogan first being accelerak. But i still havent decided on which is my favorite choas mehctogan. Authorization Can I have Permission to change Mizerak '' to ''Miserak? Just look at the left sidebar in this picture: - Lord of Pyrus Umineko/Bakugan VAs Takashi Oohara. Younger brother of the woman who voices Beatrice in Umineko. Marina Inoue, who voices Akira and Komba, voices Jessica Ushiromiya. Yu Kobayashi, who voices Dan, voices Kanon. Lambdadelta and Sirenoid share the same voice actress, Fuyuka Oura. Sabakichi Kumasawa (the old grandma/maid's son) and Naga also share the same voice actor, Hideyuki Umezu. @_@ --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll answer it anyways. I looked it up on ANN when I was busy working on VA pages. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I suddenly like Dan more now (one of my favorite characters was Kanon. Too bad he died really quickly in almost every story ...) --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You could get Kanon to do it for you. He has a beam sword. Or, something like that. I'm fine, how about you? --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) DarkusAlpha's lurking around... In teh shadows. >:3 Thinking with Portals. 15:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cursive? Who needs cursive? My cursive sucks. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, that definitely sucks. I just have to go to nerd camp, where I hang around and do work, then party on the weekends. Doesn't help matters that one of my very, VERY hyper friends is coming with me. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Writing in Summer... At least it not going to class one day per week o_o Thinking with Portals. 15:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Ok. Thank you. I am trying my best to keep these BD pages Accurate. I'm going on to BD later today and adding in all the needed gallery pictures. I'm trying to get some actual edits because I want to be a strong member of the community. :) Are you on IRC? Jacob Reign (talk) 21:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WOO-HOO Thank you Airzel of Haos! ^_^ Your findings are much appreicated! Jacob Reign (talk) 22:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) One more thing... If you don't mind me asking, can you find the guard and quicken BD art pics please? I tried looking for them using the links you gave me but I kept getting a 404. Jacob Reign (talk) 22:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) why was ulrichshades30 banned from chat Nice Zenthon titan badge, dude. Ha... You said roller coaster and it reminded me of this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO7k1eMuTxo&feature=youtu.be (warning- video may have explicit language) ¡¡oooɥoooʍ 01:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hi SK890- Ziperator 04:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you. I understand and completely agree. It will be better for everyone, believe me :P [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) why am i banned from the wiki chat? YEah, we have to friend each other -.- ''Thinking with Portals. 22:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 02:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for staning up to me. your a real friend [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 02:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have another user AOH, thanks 4 ur interest in me but I guess SakuraMiya could help withe the user boxes cuz she knew and uses this one. I'm gonna count with her, no offense. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for posting on my page , it helped me a lot! ^^ Itami Hachiko (talk) 16:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe cool C: I feel like I should really update my profile a little, it looks so empty compared to others and makes me feel kinda noobish xD; Probably gonna do this later, I got to move forward with that BakuBeach picture first or I will never finish it |'D Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright xD I would if I had anyone on the Wiki that I actually know |'D Most of my friends don't use or edit on the Wiki. But well it's good to know there is that possibility in case I find some. C: Thank you~ Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha~ Well I have been following some of the blogs for quite some time so I often saw you or others kicking annoying kid's butt xD Though I thought it was normal, I was Admin in the biggest German Bakugan Forum, the little kids there got on my and other ppl's nerves very often too, so yelling at them was kinda normal x'D Oh and I just noticed I also saw Queenie before. C: Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's actually not a too big thing like the Wiki here, I can imagine it be a lot more stressing xD; Since the German Bakugan community is pretty small, I'm still Admin there, but there is nothing going on lately, it used to be very diffrent. :\ I actually only followed the most recent on the main page from time to time ^^ I don't read all of them , but I read the ones about new prototypes showing up or updates about BD and such stuff. And yeah sometimes I also read the comments of it xD Itami Hachiko (talk) 18:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow , you noticed that pretty fast xD Itami Hachiko (talk) 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well does not sound bad , I would feel honored. Cx Itami Hachiko (talk) 18:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages Alright. Thanks for the information AOH! VentusJS (talk) 18:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Chaos Control!!! VentusJS Yeah, I don't know how and I was just trying to figure it out, but with no luck... I think I have it down. This is it, right? Chaos Control!!! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! (talk) 18:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Great. Thanks AOH Chaos Control!!! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! (talk) 18:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) If you have time, I would like to learn it now more than tomorrow. Chaos Control!!! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! (talk) 18:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think this is right. Chaos Control! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! 18:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Chaos Control! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Miracle I think it was Ji. As well as Steel. Before that, you were pretty nice to people, but once they came, BOOM. You got really mad easily. --I never read it because it was BORING. 20:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanning Why did you kickbanned me? BakuTremor What makes you say it was fake? PS It was only recreated because you deleted it while I was editing. -Perseus Haolysce Hmm I'm Guessing that your the one that kickbanned meh? Wait a second .... Hmm ... just to feed my curiosity ... was I KBed cause of the singing? http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon Hey AOH can you and or Rayne/Sarah edit the Attribute United page ?Thanks Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! hey airzel i'm very sorry about yesterday for writting on a old blog. I didn't know. Sorry also i'm new to the wiki. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 02:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) question You might want to see this. Look what Ji said about you on the RPW. http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Steelearth14 Please don't kill me. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was the first time I have been there, so that's why. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 01:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey airzel do u want to be my friend and also did u like ep 21? CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 04:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec I have changed my mind, i am just going to get 300 edits. Sorry for all the chit chat. Taylean2002 (talk) 18:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. No bull According to a message on DM84's talk page left by winx, you don't have to be a crat to unban someone from chat. This bull DM &DQ are trying to pull about me on Chat is bullcensored. How come DM84 can be free to chat but I can't?bull$h!t? Yes. Unban please. — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hey im gonna be gone today and tomorrow. Im in los angeles. I have to visit my grandparents. Ill be back on sunday and work like crazy i promise 20:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *Asks in calm voice* umm... airzel, do you care to tell me what the f*ck your talking about? — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) still not gettin it *calm voice* WTF are you referring to? Hi, i haven't really a chance to speakto you since I rejoined the Wiki. Hey Airzel-of-haos, I did it, I added my own photo! DarkNovaX (talk) 14:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thank you so much. Your the best and your so nice! DarkNovaX (talk) 15:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but Sorry but, please do not ban me for this, the issue between me and Ji is on a different, therefore you have no right to give me a warning here. (sounding harsh, sorry:) TheBen10Mazter (talk) 21:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Screw this I'm not getting banned AGAIN. 4get that. I'm busy on other wikis. I'll come back in a bit (eg: 3days - a week) I'm tired of being blocked for B.S., so later. — Ji Robinson (talk) 23:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC)